Una cita de locos
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: Regalo del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas' para la actividad navideña Amigo Secreto 2015-2016Este es tu regalo Nei8 espero que lo disfrutes! Contestación a tu tercer deseo para navidad: Una primera cita entre Neji y Rock lee que resulte algo vertencia: Esto es un genderbend, ignorando varias partes del anime e inventando otras. Sin mucha lógica tampoco.


**Feliz Navidad! YA ESTAMOS EN ESTAS HERMOSAS FECHAS**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro la Navidad**

 **Y sobre todo Felices fiestas decembrinas a mi amigo secreto del foro ''La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas''**

 **Feliz Navidad Nei8!**

 **Lo sé, no me conoces ni yo a ti pero aun así felices fiestas y aquí esta mi regalo para ti.**

 **Debo decir que esto ha sido lo más largo que he escrito en Fanfiction y que me tomo mucho acabarlo.**

 **Hubo días en que simplemente pensé en darme por vencida pero no me deje amedrentar y lo termine. No sé si esto sea exactamente lo que pediste. Originalmente iba a escribir tu segundo deseo pero sinceramente se me da mejor el romance que la comedia. Tampoco soy fan del yaoi por lo que esto es un genderbend. Así que tal vez esto sea más romántico que cómico y no sé si sea lo que tenías en mente pero de todas formas quiero que sepas que di lo mejor de mí y que o hice con mucho cariño y espíritu navideño.**

 **En fin, esta oveja salvaje dejara de acapararlos más, disfruten la lectura -w-**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera esta historia ya que es una regalo para Nei8 todo esto lo hago con buen espíritu navideño._

* * *

 _ **Enjoys**_

* * *

Era un día brillante en la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, el cielo despejado, las aves trinando y la gente disfrutaba del periodo de paz, no habían sucedido ataques desde la traición de la Arena en el examen chunnin y se estaban recuperando con rapidez. La quinta Hokage estaba con ellos. Y desde que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con el sannin Jiraya se respiraba la calma.

Ese día era su día.

Hoy por fin era cuando le diría sus sentimientos a su compañera de equipo y la invitaría a salir.

Nada podía salir mal.

Hyuga Neji lo tenía todo planeado, hoy no tenían práctica de equipo (y tampoco prácticas extra gracias a Dios) La verdad es que fue muy difícil convencer a su amiga de que no entrenara. Incluso estando Gai-sensei fuera de la aldea en una misión, la chica podía pasarse todo el día entrenando su taijutsu.

Una mueca se formó en su rostro.

Aún recuerda cuando fue puesto en el equipo de Gai-sensei. Él era el mejor de su generación, Tenten la mejor kunoichi, Lee… ella era la nota más baja de la clase.

Paso el examen a duras penas y él solía burlarse mucho de ella en aquella época, insultarla y degradarla hasta que ella declaro que lo vencería y entonces tendría que respetarla. Entreno y entreno junto a Gai-sensei para mejorar su taijutsu y entonces… entonces comenzó a usar el estúpido mono verde ajustado.

Al principio la ignoraba, la pasaba por alto. Pero con el despertar hormonal también él (para su desgracia) comenzó a fijarse en sus compañeras. Tenten era linda, usaba esa bonita blusa rosa y era fuerte y muy hábil. Lee… ella tenía ese horrible corte de casco recto hasta los hombros y esas enormes cejas, pero también un cuerpo precioso… trabajado por el ejercicio ese mono verde no hacía más que abrazarlo y no dejar **nada** a la imaginación, tenía una cintura pequeña, unas piernas largas y muy bien formadas, un pecho pequeño pero vestida así… no tenía que imaginarse nada con esa ropa ajustada.

Claro que mantenía su fachada de tipo frío. Procuraba no mirarla para no parecer idiota pero cuando entrenaban su byakugan podía servir para más de un propósito. No es que él fuera un pervertido. No, claro que no. Solo era… muy observador.

Entonces Naruto le dio una paliza y ella fue herida de gravedad.

Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su equipo, intento compensar lo idiota que había sido antes. Ella estaba tan… decaída. Parecía que su carrera ninja había llegado a su fin, que nunca más podría volver siquiera a caminar.

Esa perspectiva era tan horrible.

Y luego llego la quinta y Lee, obstinada como ella sola, se sometió a una cirugía que podría haberla matado.

Estaba tan preocupado por ella, que fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Lee.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente paso.

Y ahora ella estaba bien y no solo eso. Estaba diferente también.

Se había dejado crecer el cabello y se lo había atado en una trenza como cuando recién la conoció, ahora usaba un alternativo del mono verde. Era una blusa verde ajustada y una falda abierta con un short oscuro debajo, sus medias naranjas ahora las usaba más altas, hasta los muslos. Se veía bien, un poco más femenina.

Había pasado todo el tiempo con ella, en su rehabilitación y ayudándole con sus ejercicios. Se habían vuelto más cercanos, al punto en que Neji sentía que tenía una oportunidad. Solo tenía que tomarla.

* * *

La encontró en el campo de entrenamiento, incluso cuando le había pedido que no entrenara a la chica le resultaba imposible holgazanear. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuan aplicada era, su problema de chakra subdesarrollado no la desanimaba. Ella no era inútil. Era una especialista en taijutsu, a tal punto que incluso los chunnins no querían tener un combate amistoso con ella.

-Hey Lee- la saludo, ella dejo de golpear el tronco de entrenamiento y lo miro con una radiante sonrisa. El sudor resbalaba por su barbilla y caía sin gracia hacia el suelo.

-Oh, Hey Neji. Lo siento, tardabas en llegar y aproveche un poco.

Asintió sin decir nada. Ella era tan honesta, decía las cosas sin pensar en cómo reaccionarían los demás. Otra chica hubiera fingido que acababa de llegar, a ella no le importaba decirte en la cara que llegabas tarde.

-Así que… ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Ehh yo… veras, Lee…- _¡Diablos! Ahora estoy nervioso. ¿Qué se supone que le diga?_ –Yo me preguntaba, bueno, sí tu quisieras… emm _¿salir conmigo?_

Ella parpadeo, abrió la boca y no dijo nada.

-Ehh… ¿qué?

El gesto de confusión gravado a fuego en cada una de sus facciones, ¿Qué se supone que le dijera ahora? Dios, se sentía tan _idiota._

-Una cita. Conmigo. Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Ella retrocedió un paso ante su repentina agresividad. Neji suspiro.

-Mira, no tienes que responderme aun ¿está bien? Solo piénsalo. Yo… te estaré esperando.

Se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás. ¿Qué caso tenía? Había dicho todo lo que quería decir.

* * *

-¡¿De verdad ha dicho eso?!¡¿Así nada más?!

Este es uno de esos problemas que no puede resolver sola. Un problema de _chicas_.

Todas se han reunido en casa de Lee para hablar de ello. Tenten, Sakura, Ino y Hinata. Ellas son buenas chicas y, sobre todo, son buenas amigas. Ellas la ayudaron cuando estaba deprimida y cuando estaba asustada por su recuperación. Hinata dijo que estaría bien dejarse crecer el cabello y prometió hacerlo con ella. Ahora ambas usaban el cabello largo. Ino y Sakura votaron por un cambio de imagen y todas fueron de compras, ellas decidieron su nuevo conjunto. _Cómodo para una batalla pero femenino._ Y Tenten era su mejor amiga, siempre podía contar con ella.

Todas la miran expectantes. Tal vez porque los asuntos del corazón son los que más las vuelven locas o porque ella sería la primera en echarse novio.

 _Quién lo diría._

No sabe si hizo bien en contarles algo así. Que Neji le ha pedido una cita. Dios _Neji._ Pero tampoco sabe cómo hacerle para no confiar en ellas, no cuando la han ayudado y apoyado tanto.

-Bueno… también es extraño para mí. ¿Pero qué debo hacer?

Ino y Sakura la miran como si estuviera loca.

-¡¿No es obvio?!- gritan las dos a la vez.- ¡Dile que sí!

Lee se encojé. ¿Decirle que sí? ¿A Neji de entre todas las personas? Es su compañero de equipo y la persona que más desea derrotar fervientemente. Sería… _raro._

Tenten rueda los ojos.

-No puede decirle solo 'sí' ¿sabéis? Es Neji de quien estamos hablando.

-¿Pero no te gusta?- le dice Sakura con ojos brillantes.- ¿No te gusta ni un poco?

-Yo… no-no lo sé. Es que… es Neji.

-Yo te entiendo.- dice Ino mientras cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos con actitud conocedora.- También me sentiría extraña si Shikamaru o Chouji me pidiesen salir de pronto.- asiente con la cabeza como si tratara de reafirmar ese hecho. Luego abre los ojos y mira a Sakura con malicia.- Tú no lo entenderías, Frentona.

-¡Cállate Ino-Cerda!

Ambas comienzan una discusión con múltiples insultos. Tenten se deja caer entre un montón de almohadones que están regados en el piso de la casa de Lee y les sonríe a sus amigas mientras hace un gesto de falsa exasperación. Hinata luce nerviosa y se aprieta los dedos uno contra el otro.

-Yo c-creo que lo m-más importante es lo que creas tú Lee-san. Y c-creo que N-Neji niisan respetara esa decisión.

De pronto todas están mirando a Hinata y la chica parece ahogarse con sus propias palabras, pero se repone y continúa valientemente.

-P-por qué para Niisan, Lee-san es lo m-más importante.

Todas se quedan calladas un momento y entonces suspiran con ilusión.

* * *

-Vale, tengamos una cita.

Neji se ahoga y tarda un momento en reponerse. De verdad que esto no se lo esperaba. Lee lo mira con una feroz determinación y hay fuego en esos brillantes ojos verdes. Y no es el ''Fuego de la Juventud'' del que se pasan hablando ella y Gai-sensei. La mira por un momento como si no se lo creyera.

 _Y es que no se lo cree, Dios._

Ella parece retarlo a que le diga que no y Neji se traga como puede ese nudo que se le ha hecho en la garganta.

Quedan para mañana en Ichiraku. Porque ese lugar tiene algo de especial, algo de Naruto y algo de calidez que no tiene nada que ver con el caldo del ramen, y casi esperarían que el rubio estuviese ahí arrastrando a su equipo con él. (Pero no está porque Sasuke se ha ido y Naruto también y ellos ya no están limpiando el camino para que Naruto recupere a su amigo)

Las chicas le consiguen un vestido verde. Es fresco, sin mangas y ondea a su alrededor cuando da vueltas. Se ha peinado con su usual trenza larga y unos cuantos mechones alrededor de su cara. Le han atado la banda ninja como una especie de cinturón y Lee se siente ligera como pluma. Una sensación que está segura que nada tiene que ver con que la hayan obligado a dejar sus medias con pesas y que esté usando unas sandalias solo para lucir sus piernas.

No se pone maquillaje. No lo necesita, no importa que tanto insista Ino, Tenten sigue intentando arreglar su cabello pero no la deja y Sakura aun quiere que lleve tacones. Lo único que acepta es un pequeño bolsito para llevar dinero y el perfume con olor a flores que Hinata le ofrece.

Espera frente a Ichiraku diez minutos antes de ver aparecer a Neji.

Luce exactamente igual que todos los días y, por un momento, se siente avergonzada de haberse esforzado tanto en su apariencia. Pero entonces Neji se detiene y la mira, como realmente _la mira._ Se queda estático y lentamente comienza a ruborizarse. Lee siente algo aletearle en el pecho pero lo ignora.

-Llegas tarde.- le dice y el genio de los Hyuga parece volver a la realidad para sonreírle.

* * *

Apenas van la mitad del tazón, han hablado poco y ya comienzan a aparecer los primeros problemas.

-De verdad que no puedo creer que el local al que siempre vamos este cerrado. ¡Es tan injusto!

-Tsk, que problemático.

-Además, ¿Qué le sucedía a Ino hoy? Parecía en las nubes. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y luego se marchó.

-Mujeres.- dice la otra voz como si eso lo explicara todo. Y lo hace solo que su amigo no lo entiende.

Shikamaru y Chouji han entrado por la puerta del local y se han quedado de piedra al verlos, o a ver a Neji al menos. No saben quién es la chica que está a su lado, entonces distinguen esas cejas nada femeninas y que solo una chica que conocen las lleva. Nadie más.

¡¿Lee?!

¡¿Neji _y_ _ **Lee**_?!

 ** _¡¿Esa Lee?!_**

-Humm…- dice Lee porque no se le ocurre que más decir.

Shikamaru ata cabos rápido, no por nada es el novato más listo. Lee no está vestida para un entrenamiento así que no vienen de ahí y Neji parece molesto, obviamente por haberlos interrumpido. Así que la conclusión obvia es que están en una cita.

 _¡¿Qué rayos…?!_

Está a punto de darse la vuelta y fingir que no vio nada cuando Chouji se le adelanta y se sienta al lado de la pareja ignorando el ambiente.

-¡Wow Lee! Realmente no te reconocí vestida así. Te ves bastante bonita por cierto. ¡Oi camarero! ¡Quiero un tazón grande de ramen de cerdo!

Shikamaru suspira y elige sentarse junto a su amigo para pedir algo, definitivamente Neji está lanzándoles miradas venenosas pero sería mucho más problemático sacar a Chouji de aquí ahora que acaba de ordenar.

-Ehh… Gracias… supongo.

Todos se quedaron callados por un largo rato, realmente incomodos. A lo lejos un par de chicas rabiaban.

-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo esos tontos?!- rugió Ino mientras era sujetada por Sakura y Tenten.

-Shh ¡nos van a descubrir Ino-cerda!- decía Sakura en un susurro contenido y finalmente Ino se calmó, aunque aún parecía querer golpear a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Etto… No- no creo que deberíamos de estar espiando a Neji-niisan ni a Lee-san en su cita.

-Tonterías- dijo Sakura agitando su mano.- Tenemos todo el derecho de saber cómo le está yendo a nuestra querida amiga.- un gesto de satisfacción en toda su cara.

-Claro.- dijo Tenten con sarcasmo.- Porque el hecho de que ella sería la primera en conseguir **novio** no tiene nada que ver.

Sakura se sonrojo mientras Ino se reía de ella.

En el restaurante, finalmente les habían servido a Chouji y Shikamaru. Neji continuaba enviando miradas venenosas a ambos chicos mientras que Lee no parecía darse cuenta. Mientras tanto había entablado una animada conversación con Chouji que solo hacía que Neji quisiera matar al pobre chico.

-Creo que ya hemos terminado aquí.- Neji dejo su plato bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie, tomo la mano de Lee y la insto a hacer lo mismo.- Será mejor que nos vallamos ya.

-Ahh… De acuerdo. Adiós chicos.- Lee se despidió agitando la mano mientras Neji la apuraba a irse. Chouji y Shikamaru simplemente los vieron alejarse.

-¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?- dijo Chouji mientras volvía a su plato. Shikamaru solo rodo los ojos.

No hubieron pasado ni cinco minutos desde que los chicos se habían alejado cuando ambos hubieron recibido un golpe en sus cabezas.

-¡Auu!- detrás de ellos Ino los observaba con ojos llameantes y el puño levantado.

-¡Ustedes tontos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir la cita de esos dos?!

-¿Qué? ¿Cita? ¿Esos dos estaban en una cita?

Un buen golpe volvió a caer sobre su cabeza.

-¡Au! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!- Chouji se sujetó la cabeza mientras Ino lanzaba improperios acerca de jóvenes que no saben leer el ambiente y desconsiderados.

-¡Ino!- la llamo en un susurro Tenten.- Si no nos damos prisa los perderemos de vista.

Ino inmediatamente dejo de hablar y las cuatro chicas se perdieron por el mismo camino por el que se fueron antes Neji y Lee. Shikamaru suspiro.

-Realmente…. Que problemáticas.- Shikamaru se puso de pie mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿A dónde vas?

-Esas chicas van a meterse en problemas. No quiero que hagan alguna tontería.

Chouji observo como su amigo se iba por el mismo camino que antes siguieron las chicas.

-¡Oi camarero! ¡La cuenta por favor!

* * *

Neji y Lee caminaban uno al lado del otro por el bosque, simplemente en silencio. Lee no tenía ni idea de cómo sacar el pesado ambiente que estaba sobre ellos. Neji parecía de alguna manera molesto y eso no era algo que pudiera entender.

 _Creí que nos la estábamos pasando bien ¿tal vez fui demasiado ingenua?_

-Lee

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-que sucede?!- la pelinegra observo alarmada, Neji en cambio tenía la mirada baja y parecía bastante decaído.

-Yo… lamento que esta cita haya sido tan horrible.

 _¿Eh?_

-De verdad que quería que te lo pasaras bien pero…

 _¿De qué está hablando?_

-No he sido capaz de que te diviertas a mi lado.

 _No, eso no es verdad._

-Neji…

Lee sentía su corazón latir como loco y sus mejillas estaban rojas como amapolas. Neji no la estaba mirando y todo el tiempo se había preocupado porque ella lo pasara bien. Incluso aunque no habían hablado mucho era porque él no quería presionarla y ¿Qué hacia ella? Iba y se ponía a platicar con Chouji.

 _''-P-por qué para Niisan, Lee-san es lo m-más importante. ''_

Las palabras de Hinata la inundaron. Todo tenía tanto sentido ahora. Extendió su mano con la intención de tocar a Neji cuando un ladrido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Akamaru? ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

-¡Guau!

Por entre los arboles descendieron Kiba y su perro, Akamaru, aterrizando a tan solo unos pocos pasos de ellos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Es solo ese Hyuga!- renegó Kiba mientras sus hombros se desinflaban. Una vena latiente apareció en la frente de Neji. La miro como diciendo _''¿Ves a lo que me refiero?''_

Kiba también poso la vista en ella y, era obvio por su mirada, que no lograba reconocerla.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién es la chica que te acompaña?

-¡Guau! _-_ Kiba olio el aire

-Tienes razón Akamaru. Ese es el perfume de Hinata.

Lee enrojeció súbitamente y aparto la mirada. Neji parpadeo _¿El perfume de Hinata? Lee… ¿ella se preocupó tanto?_

-Pero hay otro olor ahí.- Kiba volvió a olfatear el aire y Neji sintió ganas de golpearlo. ¿Es que este tipo no tenía delicadeza?

-¡Ehhhhh! ¡¿Rock Lee?!- La mirada de intensa incredulidad y shock adorno el rostro del dueño de Akamaru.

-¡Increíble! ¡Incluso tú puedes lucir como una chica!- dijo sorprendido el Inuzuka.

Ambos, Neji y Lee, parecían a punto de lanzarse a golpear a Kiba cuando las chicas salieron de entre los arbustos.

-¡Ah! ¡Kiba, ahí estas!- dijo Ino mientras agitaba la mano, Tenten y Sakura detrás de ella. Hinata se había adelantado y tomaba a Akamaru entre sus brazos, obviamente preocupada por sus compañeros de equipo. Detrás de ellas venía Shikamaru, que negaba con la cabeza como si nadie le hiciera caso.

-¿Chicas?- Pregunto Lee.- ¿Qué están haciendo todas ustedes?

Neji sentía que su vena en la frente estaba a punto de reventar. ¡De verdad que esta situación se estaba volviendo ridícula!

-Ajajajaja… Veras Lee… Nosotras, bueno… nosotras… Es una historia muy curiosa en realidad.

De repente Chouji llego corriendo y se detuvo a tomar aire junto a Shikamaru, parecía haber corrido un maratón.

-Lo-lo siento…. ¿Lle-llego tarde?- decía entre jadeos el pobre Akimichi.

-¡¿Tarde para qué?!- bramo Neji, su enojo bastante visible ahora. Chouji pareció a punto de dejarse caer, por el cansancio y por la mirada que le estaba mandando el genio de los Hyuga.

-Seguro que ellos tendrán una explicación bastante decente para haberlos estado siguiendo en su cita.

Todos se sobresaltaron al sonido de la voz de Shino, quien estaba de pie junto a un árbol observando toda la escena detrás de sus siempre presentes gafas de sol.

-¡¿Cuan-cuándo has llegado tú?!-

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Pronto se alzó una discusión en la que todos querían justificarse en porque estaban siguiendo a Neji y a Lee en su cita. Las chicas decían que estaban vigilando que todo le fuera bien a su amiga (excepto Hinata, a ella la llevaban a fuerzas), Shikamaru que no quería que ellas se metieran en problemas (como acababa de suceder), Chouji que solo iba detrás de Shikamaru, Kiba que solo se los cruzo por accidente y Shino… Todos parecieron olvidar que Shino estaba ahí.

Neji estaba realmente enojado ahora. Todo este tiempo, todo lo que se tardó en pedirle a su compañera de equipo una cita. Todo arruinado por la curiosidad de sus amigos. Realmente estaba tentado a gritarles un par de verdades para que los dejaran en paz. Sorprendentemente, no fue él quien lo hizo.

-¡YA BASTA!- todos se quedaron de piedra al sonido de la enfadada voz de Rock Lee.

-¡Sí, estamos teniendo una cita! ¡¿Y qué?!- todos parecían sorprendidos ante esta repentina declaración, incluso Neji.

-De todas formas no es ningún secreto.- continuo valientemente la chica- Y si Neji y yo estamos saliendo eso no es algo que les incumba a ustedes.- La pelinegra se giró hacia sus amigas.- Y estoy segura de que puedo arreglármelas yo sola en una cita.- luego hacia Shikamaru y Chouji.- Y no necesitan evitar que nadie se meta en problemas.- luego hacia Kiba.- ¡Y no tienes ningún derecho de divulgar que perfume estoy usando! ¡O si puedo o no parecer una chica! ¡Por supuesto que lo soy idiota!

Kiba se quedó tan impactado que no sintió caer la palmada que le puso Sakura. Lee se giró ahora hacia Neji, las mejillas fuertemente arreboladas y el corazón que se le salía del pecho.

-¡Y por supuesto que me la estaba pasando bien contigo! Y… y no creo que esta cita sea un desastre. Creo que puedes ser agradable y siempre me impulsas a superarme a mí misma. Y… -el impulso de Lee parecía estar agotándose.- ¡Y también creo que me gustas!- grito finalmente la chica.

Todos estaban shockeados ante esa declaración. Neji fue el primero en recuperarse del impacto y, rápido como él solo, tomo la mano de la pelinegra y ambos se alejaron saltando por los árboles.

-…

-¿Esos dos estaban en una cita?

Otro golpe cayo impecable sobre la cabeza de Kiba. Idiota.

* * *

Una vez que Neji decidió que estaban bastante lejos en el bosque (y después de comprobar con su byakugan que no haya nadie cerca), al fin pudo soltar la mano de Lee y detenerse en un claro. La verdad, no estaba seguro de que eso hubiese sido una buena idea. Después de todo, la chica traía vestido y sandalias, no era como si pudiera salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Sin embargo ella pudo seguirle el paso perfectamente, no solo sus reflejos ninjas eran bastante buenos, sino que además, sin las pesas, la chica era mucho más ligera que antes.

Se atrevió a darle un breve vistazo mientras recuperaban el aliento, Lee estaba ligeramente despeinada y su verde vestido tenía algunas manchas de tierra. A pesar de todo, a él le seguía pareciendo la mujer más atractiva en la que podía pensar. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al recordar la declaración de la chica segundos atrás… Lee iba a ser su perdición.

-¿Neji?

-¿Sí?

-Lo-lo que dije allá atrás… Yo… era todo real ¿sabes?

Sintió una sonrisa nacer en sus labios y se acercó más a la chica.

-Y-Yo… Realmente me g-gustas, Neji.

Lee se vio rodeada de pronto por los brazos del Hyuga. Sorprendida, no pudo hacer más que corresponder al abrazo. Había estado tan confundida desde que Neji le había pedido una cita. Todo le parecía tan raro y fuera de lugar que no sabía cómo responder. Y en la cita, había decidido actuar como siempre, como si fueran solo un par de amigos. No había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de Neji y él todo el tiempo había esto preocupado acerca de ella. Ahora por fin lo tenía todo claro. Le gustaba Neji, le gustaba su compañero de equipo como algo más que un simple amigo o un rival a vencer. Realmente le gustaba.

-Está bien.- dijo Neji a pocos centímetros de sus labios.- a mí también me gustas Lee.

Finalmente, ambos chicos se besaron, sin nadie cerca que pudiese interrumpir este momento.


End file.
